leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sion/@comment-9051002-20170417231922/@comment-28977071-20170418052100
Agreed with GreenMoriyama. Just to add up, is imo a very strong champion, you just haven't got the grasp of his mechanics yet, that's all. It's my custom to check the charts, including damage, after games, and this guy regularly places himself among the top team damage dealers. He's a late game hypertank. There are many different build paths for him, but building him as juggernaut with , tons of and stacking his is a very scary late-game path. He might not scale that well in damage as other hypercarries, but he's special because both his damage and defenses can scale infinitely at the same time. Similarly to , but at much steeper/realistic rate. As one approaches the end game, the guy starts doing incredible amounts of damage. That leaves the enemy with nearly impossible choice- either focus the hypertank, burn a lot of own damage resources in the process and turn the fight into 5vs6, or ignore him and take tons of CC with even more AoE damage. That is the source of his damage- basically everything he throws at you, is AoE. He just wants to be in the middle of the enemy. The sooner the better. says hello. Anyway, if you wanted poke, granted, you still have . He is especially strong in teamfights, being a great engager. As for those, the rule no. 1 is to almost never flinch. is simply a champ who fights till the end. If you want to play him, you must be thinking like a suicide bomber and fully commit to the fight. He slightly resembles , because if you want to play him properly, you want to die in the middle of enemy team at the right moment. You life's goal must be death. If you do that all properly, the enemies will be afraid to kill you first once they learn what's going to follow next, because of your . Once you die in the teamfight, simply focus the backline carries. Not only the ones that are low on , but also those who've possibly burnt their escape tool or are the biggest damage threat for the team at that moment. You might not kill anything, but your team will win the teamfight, because the carries were busy dealing with the dead guy. As for his laning, he also has multiple ways for his skill level-up. Starting with and maxing first is usually the best choice, especially if you feel like being zoned out. Start with and maxing first instead is equally good in the right situations, especially against less mobile melee matchups. Starting with is not very common, but it can be a helpful sustain tool against very unfavorable matchups. Lastly, he is not only viable as top, but as jungler or even support as well. Come to think of it, even mid doesn't sound that bad (ok, I have never tried that last one, but it sounds manageable..). P.S.: He is not similar to . If you say that, it means that you've placed him into the weaker role. Not impossible, just much weaker. It explains a lot, e.g. why you've made such a bad opinion about him. The 'Poppy' style isn't by far his best. He has more in common with old Poppy, but still not the same.